


Yer Mah Wonderwall

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After the Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Family Life, F/M, Father!Merle, Implied Rick Grimes/Daryl Dixon, Mother!Beth, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected Merle to survive the bite to his leg.<br/>But he did.</p><p>No one expected Beth to survive the gun shot to her head.<br/>But she did.</p><p>Finding each other in the midst of the apocalypse, Beth and Merle stuck together, and soon, feelings began to blossom between the two.</p><p>Now, the apocalypse is over, and Merle and Beth are slowly fitting back into society.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>This is for my friends Hank and Bekkay who have really made me ship Berle and I hate you both.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merle felt the eyes on him and his left hand clenched. He grit his teeth and crossed his hands, the metal stump being hidden under his coat. The eyes didn't matter.  
  
It was the judging that came with it.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir..?"  
  
Merle looked down to the little girl to his right.  
  
"Did you lose your hand in the apocalypse?"  
  
Merle chuckled and nodded. "That I did, little miss."  
  
"Wow. My big brother lived through that!"  
  
"Oh yea? What's yer big brotha's name?"  
  
"Duane."  
  
"Well yer tell Duane he did an amazing job."  
  
He smiled at her and then looked up at the sound of a shout. Merle dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his daughter, giving her a squeeze.  
  
"Hey baby girl. I missed ya."  
  
"I missed yer too, Daddy!"  
  
He carefully scooped Yasmin into his arms, letting her put her Hello Kitty school bag on his shoulder before he gave the other girl a smile, walking off down the street.  
  
"What did yer learn today baby girl?"  
  
"I can recite the three times table now! Up to 12 x 3!"  
  
"Oh that's amazing. More than yer Uncle Daryl can do!"  
  
Yasmin laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Daddy that's mean!"  
  
"Hmmm whats... Seven times three?"  
  
"21!"  
  
"The age yer allowed t' start dating at."  
  
Merle smiled as his daughter giggled, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.  
  
"Are we gonna see Uncle Daryl today?"  
  
"Not till the weekend baby. Him and Uncle Rick are coming down then."  
  
"Is Carl coming?"  
  
"Carl's at university in a different country sweetheart. He won't be coming to see ya fer a long time. But Judy, Aaliyah and Shane are coming."  
  
"Are we having a barbecue?"  
  
"We're having a big one, all the family... Other than Carl."  
  
"Does that include the new baby?"  
  
"The new baby won't be here by then, Yaz."  
  
Yasmin pouted and Merle had to laugh. "Momma's got another month before the new baby come, baby gurl."  
  
"Is it gonna be a little girl?"  
  
"We don't know. It's gonna be a surprise."  
  
"Like the birthday party we threw you last year?"  
  
Merle chuckled and nodded, turning onto their street.  
  
"Yea baby, just like that."  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
Merle smiled and put Yasmin down, smiling as she ran towards her Mother, rubbing her stomach. MJ grinned at his Father and Merle clapped him on the back as they all filed into the house.  
  
His hand gently hit against Beth's ass, grinning at her yelp before laughing as she hit his chest. He leaned in to kiss her before he placed his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Little one been messing ya 'round?"  
  
Beth rolled her azure eyes, snorting. "You mess me around less... No doubting it's your baby."  
  
Merle smiled and scooped Beth up, laughing when she did.  
  
"I can walk!"  
  
"Oh hush. It's been 7 years since I last carried yer like this. Humour me."  
  
Beth smiled and leaned in for a kiss before she shrieked as Merle dropped her onto the couch with a laugh.  
  
"MJ, Yaz, homework and then we can settle down fer the evening."  
  
Merle chuckled as they both groaned, before heading off to start dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of the bed next to him being empty caused Merle's eyes to crack open. He sat up, only to spot Beth at the window, wincing as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Beth? Angel? What's wrong?"  
  
He stumbled up, less than gracefully, as he shifted to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Babe won't settle down. It's painful, keeping me up."  
  
Merle gently nuzzled her hair, humming a little. "Better stay up wi' yer then."  
  
The blonde shifted to stare up at him with a smile. "How did I land you..?"  
  
"Yer looked at me like yer did and I fell head over heels fer yer. Spent most o' the time we were hunting together trying to get yer to fall fer me too."  
  
Beth giggled and Merle leaned down for a gentle kiss, before he rested his cheek on her forehead. The scar pressed against his skin and Merle winced slightly at the memory. She'd wanted to die and forced a cop to shoot her. The bullet lodged in her skull, and her body fell immediately into shock. Her group thought her dead and left her - the bullet she had taken would have stopped her rising again. But she had woken up, and made her way north. Merle had been headed that way. Back to North Georgia - he had an inkling that... Just perhaps, Daryl might have gone back home. He'd ridden past a champagne blonde walking down the road and had stopped for her.   
  
_You're Merle Dixon, ain't ya?"  
  
"What if I am?"   
  
"Your brother thinks you're dead."  
  
Her eyes were on his trouser pants, staring at the dip just below his knee where Merle had carved the bite out, leaving his leg otherwise intact.  
  
"He has reason to."  
  
_ _The rest of their drive that day had been in silence._  
  
"I can't believe we met. I'm so grateful we did, angel."  
  
Their lips met gently and Merle's hand rubbed soothing circles on Beth's lower back.  
  
"Remember when we had MJ?"  
  
Merle snorted. "The last year of the 'pocalypse. Sounds bad but I didn't think he would survive.. Such a small babe in a world full of the walking dead." He snorted again, nosing along her jaw.  
  
"I was scared for him. But he made it through."  
  
"We all did. The whole family."  
  
Daryl had, obviously, survived. He'd fallen hard for Rick, and both men had decided to try together. Now cosied back up in North Georgia with Rick's children and their two adopted brats.  
Maggie had made it out, and she and Glenn had settled down back on the Greene farm... Three kids and a fourth on the way.  
  
The Dixon, Greene and Grimes family was ever growing, and strong. Nothing could tear them down. That, Merle was sure of.  
  
Beth inhaled sharply, taking a step away from Merle as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
“Maybe we should take yer t’ hospital… Just t’ make sure that nothing bad is happeni’ in there.”  
  
Beth nodded a little, shifting to lean on the wall.  
  
“I think that’s…” She went silent, eyes wide.  
  
“Beth?  
  
“Change of plans. We’re going to the hospital because my water just broke.”

xox

Merle just stood, watching Beth for a moment before he snapped into action.  
  
“Right, just breathe, Beth. I’m gonna get the sitter for Yaz and MJ… Sit down sit down.”  
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
Merle tried to breathe himself, darting downstairs and out the front door. A sigh of relief escaped him as he saw the light on across the road, Sapphire’s bedroom showing she was still awake. Merle shot across the road, knocking quietly but frantically on the door. Footsteps sounded and the teenager peered out.  
  
“Mr. Dixon?”  
  
“Hey, Sapphire, I know we said we wouldn’t need yer fer a while, but Beth is in labour could yer possibly come over..? Just stay fer at least the night?”  
  
But Sapphire was already tugging her coat on, scribbling a note, grabbing her phone and stepping outside, following him back to his own house.  
  
“The kids are asleep but fer how long… I couldn’t tell yer.”  
  
Sapphire nodded and shooed him off. Merle gave her a soft smile before sprinting upstairs, finding Beth on the bed, rubbing her stomach. He grabbed her overnight bag and shifted to help her up, doing his best to hold her up.  
  
“Yer gonna be aight in the car or should I call an ambulance?”  
  
Beth shook her head, fingers tightly digging into his skin. Merle winced, but said nothing, helping Beth into the car.  
  
“It’s early, Merle… Shouldn’t be for another month!”  
  
“I know baby I know.”  
  
Frantically, he pulled out the driveway, driving as fast as he dared, wining as Beth gripped hold of his right arm.

xox

Beth screamed again, hand tight in Merle’s, letting out a sob.  
  
“Almost there… One more push and you’ve got your second baby sweetheart.”  
  
Merle pressed a kiss to her forehead, nuzzling her cheek gently. “Come on angel, one more push and then it’s all over.”  
  
Beth nodded and inhaled quickly before giving a last push, collapsing against the bed when she felt the baby. Merle had to laugh softly, turning her head for a kiss.  
  
“We did it, Merle.”  
  
“That we did, angel, that we did.”  
  
Beth was handed their son, and she smiled, gently stroking his cheek.  
  
“He looks like you.”  
  
“Oh Christ, poor thing.”  
  
Beth laughed softly, head craning to see the baby girl that was placed in Merle’s arms.  
  
“So… We need another name.”  
  
Merle shifted carefully to sit on the bed, so Beth could curl against him, and he stared down at his daughter.  
  
“I like Michonne. I really like that.”  
  
“I am not naming our baby girl after some kick-ass, sword bearing woman, Beth.”  
  
They laughed and kissed gently.  
  
“What about… Merla? It’s the female version of your name. And she is definitely a little black bird.”  
  
Beth reached over to smooth the black fluff on top of the baby’s head – Merle doubted it even could be called hair.  
  
“No no no… Let’s not torment her. Raven.”  
  
“Raven and Robin?”  
  
Merle looked down at his son before leaning in for a kiss.  
  
“Raven and Robin Dixon.”  
  
Beth smiled and laughed, gladly leaning against Merle as she shifted to feed Robin.  
  
“I love yer, Beth.”  
  
“I love you too, Merle.”


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came quickly, and Merle found his back aching as his eyes blinked open. He sat up, stretching his back out, groaning in pain as he did so.

“Ask the nurses for some painkillers.”

Merle opened his eyes, smiling as he saw Beth nursing their baby girl.

“I’m good.” The male stood, moving to stretch his legs around the room for a while before he moved to sit next to Beth on the bed, making sure not to jolt her by accident. “Where’s our little boy?”

“He’s in the nursery. He’s still asleep; this little one was up all night wanting to be fed. She’s going to be driving us insane.”

Merle chuckled and held a finger up as he stood, drifting out of the room. He followed the signs down to the nursery and slipped inside, drifting through the cribs before gently lifting Robin into his arms. The baby boy opened his eyes with a yawn, staring up with bright blue orbs at his Father.

A smile was on his face as he squealed, kicking around in Merle’s arms.

“Why don’t we go and have a little family reunion, hm?”

The little boy gurgled, moving close to Merle’s chest. Carefully, he hurried back to the room Beth would be holed up in for the better part of a day, sitting on the edge of the bed.

A comfortable silence filled the room as the parents watched their children, smiling as they made soft noises, gurgling for attention, or, in Robin’s case, crying for food.

xox

The days all eventually blurred into one.

The twins kept Beth and Merle up all night, nearly every night, and MJ and Yasmin were starting to get restless, kept up all night, barely getting to school.

Merle was grateful the weekend came as quickly as it did.

Daryl and Rick would be showing up, and that meant that at least MJ could go back with them.

“We should have home schooled Yasmin too.”

“We still could.”

“I doubt we could wi’ the babes now.”

“It’s still a possibility.”

Merle shrugged, enjoying a mouthful of his beer as he watched the barbecue smoking, keeping an eye on MJ and Yasmin, playing at the back of the garden.

“Are we sending MJ back with Daryl?”

“That’s what I were thinking. Give him a chance to catch up on sleep and schooling. I don’t think e’s done much work since the twins were born.”

Beth nodded, rocking in her chair softly, wincing.

“I tell ya, we’re not having any more kids for a while.”

“Honestly, I’m good with the four we got fer now.”

Beth nodded, humming as she stood up, moving to stand by the edge of the trampoline, making sure that Yasmin didn’t fall out. The sound of the gate opening had Merle lurching off of his chair – instincts from the apocalypse that he hadn’t yet gotten rid of – only to smile when Daryl walked in, Aaliayh hanging off his arm.

“Merle!”

“Darl. Do me a favour, and keep it down you lot.”

Rick walked in, Judith moodily plugged into her iPod and Shane was behind her, obviously looking out of place.

Merle wrapped his arms around Daryl before kneeling down to tweak Aaliyah’s nose, smiling as she squealed. Merle found himself on his ass as she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

“Hey Aaliyah, why don’t you go play with Yaz on the trampoline?”

She squealed and ran off again, causing a frown to cross Daryl’s face.

“Be careful, Aaliyah!”

Merle nodded at Rick and smiled at Judith, slipping an arm around Beth as she leant against his side.

“Shane.”

“Dixon.”

The two men stared at each other before Rick cleared his throat.

“Shane why don’t you head off? I’ll drop Judith back at home before we go to our hotel.”

Shane shrugged and turned, not before pressing a soft kiss to Judith’s head. The gate slammed shut and both Beth and Merle flinched, but luckily, the baby monitor stayed quiet.

“You two are staying in a hotel?”

“Yea. Thought it would just be easier, what wi’ Aaliyah still getting into bed with us.”

“Thought she had grown out of that.”

“So did we.”

Daryl rubbed his temple, moving to get a drink. “Bringing her over on the plane was not fun, I tell yer that now.”

Merle nodded and cleared his throat.

“Hey uh, Beth had the babies. Yer wanna come meet yer newest family?”

Daryl immediately lurched forward, eyes wide. “Babies?”

“Yea, keep quiet though. This is the longest they’ve slept since we brought ‘em home.”

Daryl grinned and followed his brother into the house, silently going up the stairs. Merle opened the door to the nursery, moving over to the single crib – getting the new one up was a struggle when the electric drill woke both babies up, and when Merle only had one hand.

Daryl’s eyes widened as he peered over the side of the crib, smiling.

“They’re so small...”

“They are a month early... but they’re healthy.”

“How old are they?”

“Couple of days. Were born on the 12th.”

Daryl nodded and gently leaned down to stroke his nephew’s cheek, smiling when his finger was grabbed.

“That’s Robin, and the little girl is Raven.”

“Robin and Raven... It’s perfect for them.”

Merle smiled and shifted back to the door. “Come on. Let them sleep. Besides, no doubt Aaliyah and Yasmin are driving eve’yone insane.”

Daryl laughed and followed his brother back downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, unfortunately, my laptops are both broken so it's gonna take a while to update, etc. 
> 
> Apologies guys! I love you all, comments would be appreciated - if you think of some kind of plot point, please do comment it <3 would be a big help.
> 
> Hopefully, updating won't take me _too_ long for this story.
> 
> Catch ya around!


End file.
